


Tiny Fingers

by CLP



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, College Student Peter Parker, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLP/pseuds/CLP
Summary: After trying to analyze the time stone, Tony, Stephen, Steve, and Bucky have a very small predicament on their little hands. So while Thor and Bruce are away, Peter must babysit them and take on the role of a parent. One problem, Peter is "sharing" an apartment with Wade Wilson. Can they hide their true relationship from the team, or will their little secret get out?(I would not recommend this to those who hate babies)





	Tiny Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Older Than Water, Stubborn As Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296040) by [Remy_Writes5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,  
> You decided to read crack?  
> I'm kidding, obviously... maybe not so much. Anyway, my first work in the Marvel fandom, super excited for you all to read it! I don't really know when in the timeline this takes place, but I honestly don't care because I'm too tired from school and swim. So if I have messed something up that I haven't made clear, either in the tags or in the text, please let me know. Or don't and just let me have this. Feedback is greatly appreciated though, so do that if you wanna.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

"T-they're so tiny," Peter exclaims as his pace quickens, almost sliding onto the floor when entering the lab, both ecstatic and concerned. To be honest, when Thor and Dr. Bruce Banner called him down to help, he wasn't expecting to find small, baby versions of Iron Man, Captain America, Dr. Strange, and the Winter Soldier all sitting on the floor.

"We were analyzing Strange's Time stone when it reacted. I guess it didn't really want us researching it." Bruce begins, only to have Dr. Strange - Stephen - interrupt him.

"I told them not to touch it, and look at us!" He cries, the Cloak of Levitation (otherwise known as Levi after Peter had renamed it and it took a liking to the name) draping itself over Stephen’s small body to keep him from appearing naked from head to toe. He still looks like himself, with wispy dark hair, dark eyes and angular face but comes across as fragile.

"Ten, wen oki-” Mr. Stark’s - Tony’s - small, baby-voice pipes up, it quickly quiets down, and Peter can only guess that he's embarrassed from his baby-talk. As much as he wants to comfort him, he can't deny he's adorably cute with his messy dark hair, bright blue eyes and large clothes hiding everything but his head, face and miniature hands covering his mouth.

He looks to Thor, hoping to get an explanation. A long, exaggerated exhale leaves the god. “When I arrived with Loki to the lab, Banner and I began talking of,” for a moment, the two look at each other speaking in silence until he starts up again, “things of importance. It wasn’t until my brother had taken notice of the Time stone and our young friends that he snatched the stone and left. I can only assume that Stark isn't too happy I brought him here.”

“Id’s your fauld you didn’ program FRIDAY to keep him away.” The Winter Soldier - Bucky - calls him out. Even though his speech is still childish, it’s a little better than Tony’s but not as strong as Stephen’s. And Bucky’s metal arm has shrunk with him, now a smaller version than his grown-up one. At least the Time stone has a heart (if it even has one) for the disfigured.

Tony scrunches his nose, glaring at Bucky. Peter can tell he wants to retort back but is almost too anxious.

“Ony, calm down. He didn’ mean id.” Captain America - Steve - finally stands up, only to fall back down with his white shirt tripping him, to insist on his point. He doesn’t even continue talking, Steve stays quiet, almost too shy to go on. His blonde hair is a little more frayed than his normal hairstyle. Although he no longer has his old muscles, he is still a little intimidating.

“Es e was!” Tony’s little hand bangs the ground, looking like he might have a tantrum.

"So, you guys are stuck like this? For how long?" Peter sits down on the ground, breaking up the argument, getting a better look at the new features of the four of them. From what he can see: Bucky’s hair is short, Steve’s body looks incredibly fragile, and both Tony and Stephen’s facial hair is gone; they all really look like about two or three years old, with maybe the latter of the two being a little older.

Thor comes to stand beside him. "Until I can retrieve the stone and we learn how to return them to normal size, this is their condition."

Peter tilts his head upward, a bit confused. "Then, why'd you call me?"

"We can't let many people know about their, how do I put this, little transformation." Bruce clarifies, typing away on his computer. "We were hoping you could babysit."

"Don call id dat.” Tony whines, as Peter stares at the four of them. He’s going to babysit some of the most powerful people on the planet. He doesn't know if what Thor and Banner have in mind is an incredibly smart idea or the dumbest idea that's ever come out of the tower. Letting a college student watch four babies - not even real babies for that matter - for who knows how long seems like a pretty stupid idea.

"I-I can do it! I'm sure I can watch them without a problem." He reaches for Tony’s waist and slides him across the polished floor. He squirms in Peter's grasp but ultimately gives up. He threads his hand through Tony’s short hair, which is pliable and easily molded to where he can return it to somewhat of its original (and adult) style. Stephen stares at them, deep in thought, but the young adult doesn’t think much of it.

"Are you sure, Peter? I may not return for a long period of time." Thor advises, with a face full of concern as he walks towards Banner and his computer.

"Sure I can,” he reassures, watching as both Tony and Bucky start to glare angrily each other. Peter snaps his fingers to get their attention, and once he does, gives them a glare until they stop. “A-And if I need help, I can call Dr. Banner."

"I don't know if that'll be possible. I've got to figure out another way to get them back to normal if Thor can't catch Loki." Bruce says, swiveling in his chair, hiding, what Peter can see, a small blush.

He glances down at Tony as leans back into his chest. "I meant if one of them gets an injury or something."

"Oh, then yes, I can probably help you."

“Good,” Peter peers at Tony, whose eyes are sleepily lidded now. Keeping his voice low, he picks up the little Tony, swaddles him in the large clothes and holds him at his hip. ”Now, I think it’s time we get to my home and take a nap.”

“But where are we going to sleep?” Stephen asks, letting Levi bundle itself around him, then scrunches his nose. “And why do we have to have a nap?”

Peter calls out, a small bit of sass in his voice. “FRIDAY, how long have all of them been up for?”

“Mr. Stark, Dr. Strange, Dr. Banner, Captain Rogers, and Sergeant Barnes have all been awake starting from three o’clock to five o’clock this morning. I do not have the correct time Mr. Odinson had woken up this morning, but he arrived at one o’clock this afternoon. I agree that each person in this room should sleep before doing anything else.” FRIDAY replies, her robotic voice echoing throughout the lab.

“Then it's time for a nap,” Peter instructs them, watching as Steve looks like he’s about to pass out sitting in place. Bucky, who has now crawled near him, tugs at his hand to try and wake him up.

“Well, they can go to sleep, but I'm not. I don’t take naps.” He proudly states as if he's competing with the other boys.

“I’m nod dired eider!” Bucky cries immediately after Stephen, not really shouting loud enough to startle Steve.

"Alright then, let me know if you want to." He says, picking up Steve before he starts falling onto the ground, covering him in his white shirt. "Dr. Banner, can you drive us to my apartment? It probably would be safer there."

"Great idea, Peter. Go on and look for Loki, Thor. I’ll contact you when I get back.” Bruce stands from his chair and heads towards the door but makes a quick stop where Thor stands. “You be safe, okay?”

Thor, now smiling, places his hand on Bruce’s shoulder in reassurance. “Of course, I will do my best. You have nothing to worry about, Banner.”

“Just, bring him back in one piece. I think a punishment will be desired afterward.” A small smile appears on Bruce’s face. “Peter, let's go.”

Thor nods, almost giving a gentle lovingly gaze in Bruce’s direction. “Once I have achieved Loki, I will acknowledge you two of our return.”

“Good luck!” Peter wishes as loud as he can without waking the two boys. He almost falls over since the weight of both of them is a bit heavy. Bruce reaches over to pick Stephen and Bucky, now fully covered, from off the ground, walking out of the lab.

They try to avoid as many people in the tower as much as they can.  Tony is already fast asleep in Peter's arms, kind of drooling onto his shirt when they reach the car. Sleep took over Steve when they were finally situated in the car and Bucky looks a bit drowsy himself while he began to lean against Steve. Stephen, however, lets himself rest against Peter once the car starts moving, not really sleeping but not necessarily awake either.

"Are you sure you can handle this on your own?" Bruce questions, glancing over the seat.

Peter smiles at him, his eyes on the three boys sleeping next to him. "Yeah, I'll be okay. If anything, I can call you or Wade for help."

The car stops abruptly, but only hard enough to wake Stephan up. "Wade? You mean that crazy mercenary that hangs out with you during your patrols and goes by ‘Deadpool?’ Peter-"

Rolling his eyes. he knows how the Avengers feel about Deadpool. The feelings are similarly mutual on Wade’s part, but that doesn't mean he can't be with him in private. "I know how you-you guys aren’t the best of friends but he's not a bad guy. He's nice and my _friend_. He'll help me out without hurting anybody."

Bruce sighs, closing his eyes for a moment to calm himself down. "Well, if you trust him, then maybe I can trust him too. But only a little."

"Thanks, Dr. Banner." Peter’s face lights up, heart pounding in his chest.

“You’re just lucky we don’t have a lot of resources right now,” Bruce grumbles, making Peter stifle in a laugh. When he takes a look at all four of the boys beside him, he notices that Stephen is staring at him.

“Something wrong?” He asks, Stephen shakes his head.

“Studying.” Unfortunately, he doesn’t really understand what he means by that but lets it slide, taking the time to reassess each boy.

Tony is the smallest of the bunch, with itty-bitty fingers and little body laying up against Peter’s left side. He’s got small chubby cheeks, a tiny nose, tiny ears and a tiny Arc Reactor in the center of his small torso. He’s not sure if it even works like it should, but he's not concerned about it for now. Other than that, he almost looks like a toy; Peter imagines he might be a handful and decides to keep Tony as close to him as much as possible.

Bucky and Steve don't look too much older than Tony but aren't as small as him and Peter assumes they might be closer to toddlers. Sure, Steve’s body is very frail and weak while Bucky looks a bit stronger, but they still look the same age. Both boys have short hair with similar haircuts, laying close beside one another. He assumes that the two will be very inseparable, and figures once in a while he’ll try and split them up.

Stephen is the biggest of the group. He seems to be closer to a full-on toddler, looking like he might be stronger than the other three boys. He might still have some of his powers since he is the stonekeeper. He listens to Peter very well so he doesn't seem like the type to normally complain; he knows he'll enjoy having him around.

The car gently stops, somehow waking Bucky in the process. Stephen pats his shoulder, quietly motioning him to get out of the car. He hesitates before unbuckling Steve’s seatbelt and slowly pulling him out. Stephen decides to help as well, seeing that Bucky is struggling a bit, pushing Steve out until they reach the end of the seat to where Bruce can grab him. Peter grabs Tony from next to him and gently carries him in his arms. For a minute, he catches Stephen stare at the two of them but he brushes it off as he uses his keycard to open the stairway door. 

* * *

Once both Steve and Tony are placed softly in his cozy bed, still fast asleep, Peter slightly relaxes. He closes the bedroom door gently and returns to his living room where Bruce idly sits on the oxford blue couch. He takes interest in the decor, staring at the odd paintings and scattered posters that cover up the unrepaired bullet holes in the walls.

Their apartment is small, but not too small for two people and a boatload of weapons. There’s a nice kitchen in the corner of the living room, a fire escape that Peter uses like a balcony, a small storage closet, two bedrooms, and two bath. It’s not the biggest home or the nicest, but it _is_ home.

“I wasn’t expecting your apartment to be this clean.” Bruce jokes quietly, his hand soothingly rubbing the back of a balled-up and tired Bucky. He had tried climbing up the stairs by himself and made it all the way to their apartment before passing out again. It really was kinda cute.

“I try, okay,” Peter gives off a chuckle, a red hue dusting his cheeks, “plus I share it with someone. Don’t worry about them, they won’t be back for a while.”

Bruce chuckles, glancing at Stephen while he stares intently out the window towards the fire escape, Levi at his side. Sighing, Bruce turns back to him, a serious expression on his face. “Peter, for real this time: can you handle this?”

With a beaming smile, Peter moves to take a seat on the couch, not disturbing Bucky. “We’ll be fine, Dr. Banner, trust me. I'm gonna be a great babysitter, I can prove it if you just let me watch them!”

“I do trust you, Peter. I only worry that bad things will happen if you don't watch them carefully.” Bruce replies, glancing down at Bucky. “I don’t know what I’d do if they went missing.”

“Get mad?” He quickly deduces, realizing his mistake, “sorry, it was the first thing that came-”

“It’s fine, Pete,” Bruce assures him, raising his eyebrow. “You’re right though, the Big Guy might come out.”

“Don’t worry about me and them, besides, you have your boyfriend to get back to.” He lightly teases.

“What are you talking about?” A soft dusting of a blush rests on his cheeks. “Did you think Thor and I were a couple?”

“Well, sometimes, Mr. S- Tony complains about how you don't get any work done since you were staring at Mr. Thor.” He recites, thinking back to the sweet smiles and gentle glances of Thor and Bruce’s mushy relationship. “And you both do have some sort of silent language.”

“Peter, my relationship with Thor doesn’t concern you.” He denies the entire upcoming conversation as if he's been through it all before, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“S-so are you,” he hesitates with a questionable look, “a thing?”

“No, Peter, Thor and I are only friends,” Bruce mentions, mumbling even though Peter hears it clearly. “Unfortunately.”

The silence of the room is broken when Stephen moves away from the window and heads towards the bathroom, but the awkwardness lingers through the air. Finally, Peter couldn't stand it anymore.

“Um, change of subject then,” he says, brightly, “do you think you could buy some stuff for these guys?”

“You mean stuff like baby clothes and diapers?” He asks, picking Bucky up into his arms.

“Not diapers,” Peter shakes his head, following him towards his bedroom, “maybe like training underwear or something. I don't know, go to the store and text me what you find.”

Their words grow into whispers as the door slowly creeks open, hoping the sound hasn’t woken any of them up. “You want footie pajamas?”

With a stifled giggle, Peter replies once Bucky is laid down next to Steve. “Yes please.”

* * *

When the sound of the front door opening rings in his ears, Peter knows right away who’s home and what time it is but he glances at the clock anyway. Sure enough, four o’clock has rolled around and his special someone is home.

He swivels his desk chair out from his desk, moving a little slower since Stephen sat quietly in Peter’s lap with Levi wrapped around him. He’s been plopped there from when they began researching a baby’s lifestyle and needs online to now.

“Petey, I’m back!” The voice yells out, thankfully muffled by the door enough to not wake the other boys.

“That’s Wade Wilson, isn’t it?” Stephen asks, a concerned look begins to plaster itself onto his face.

Peter’s eyes go wide, failing to hide the fact that his words are true. “No, no it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.” He retorts. “Even if I don’t have enough strength to study multiple universes at once, I can still find one at a time. And you and Wilson have a special relation, am I right, Peter?”

“Please don’t tell the others! I’m a little upset that you found out, but as long as you keep quiet about-”

“I don’t have any plans to tell Tony. You two should be the ones to decide when you want to make your relationship public to everyone else.” Stephen interrupts, placing a small hand on Peter’s cheek to stop him. “From what I’ve heard about him, his behavior is quite rude towards others. I’m surprised that you have an interest in him.”

“Well, you aren’t alone.” He mumbles, reminiscing “Our history is long and a bit complicated, but I don’t doubt about how I feel about him.”

“As long as he helps take care of us, I don’t mind.” He proclaims, his head resting on Peter’s arm.

“Thank you, Stephen.” Releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding, Peter closes his computer.  “I’m going to let him know our situation and then you can wake everybody else up.”

Stephen nods, waiting for Peter to lower him onto the ground. Once he does, he sits quietly on the ground, flicking his hands back and forth. Guessing that trying to operate his magic will keep him occupied, Peter slips into the living room. He’s greeted by the black and red leather suit covered head to toe in blood. Attractive he is not, not to anybody but Peter.

“God, don’t you look fucking perfect today, Pete.” Wade smiles, pulling off his mask to get a better view of his lover coming from around the corner in his many layers of clothes.

“If you think you’re going to kiss me while you’re drenched in blood, then you have another thing coming.” The small, teasing response isn’t intentional, and, thankfully, Wade knows him better than anyone.

“Sweetheart, I am all about coming.” He pulls Peter close, but not close enough to dirty his clothes, for a kiss. A small, quick gasp left his mouth before pressing his lips to Wade’s chapped ones, forgetting about the gloved hands feeling up his ass.

“I missed you,” Peter breathes out once he pulls away, “hope you missed me or you’re sleeping at Weasel’s.”

His lover laughs, his lips inching down his throat and pressing soft kisses to his Adam’s apple. "Oh, baby boy, you know I did."

Finally, Peter’s brain catches up to the moment and he slowly begins to pull away. "Wade, wait."

"No sexy times going on tonight then?" Wade pouts, only for it to be gone for a mumbled yet angry ‘shut up’ and his focus is back on Peter, while he glances away in thought, in seconds "There's something going on, isn't there?"

Looking back, he gawks at his mercenary for a moment. "How'd you know?"

"Your cute little nose is scrunched, how could I not." A light kiss is placed on his nose, then, "what's going on?"

Soon enough, Peter caves to those big, worried puppy eyes and melts into his embrace. He opens his mouth to speak, only to be halted by the shouts of Stephen.

“Peter!” The yell comes from his bedroom and, in fear, Peter bolts right out of Wade’s arms. The sound of whining grows louder as he moves closer, swinging the door open to see three boys up and staring at him. However, it’s Tony who whines and avoids his gaze from all of them. There’s a large stain underneath him and that’s when Peter realizes that they really need those supplies from Bruce.

“Oh, Tony, it’s alright.” Peter cooes, striding quickly into the room to pick him up. There’s a faint smell in the room, not necessarily stinking it up, but enough to know what happened. “Don’t cry, it’s okay. We’ll get you cleaned up.”

While Peter rushes them into the bathroom, Tony’s little voice wails softly, incoherent words unable to be properly said, even if they could. “I-I din’t I din’t ean to! I rwuind id, Betr, I-”

He shushes him, placing him down on the lid of the toilet. “It’s not your fault, kids at this age don’t have control over their bladder. It’s my fault, I should’ve realized this sooner.”

A soft whimper could be heard next to him as he fills up the tub. With one hand feeling up the water, Peter turns back to Tony, who has started crying about what’s happened. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, a gentle smile tries to reassure him.

“ _Peter_ ,” and his attention is stolen by Wade in the doorway, now changed into shorts and a t-shirt. His scarred face is clean of blood and Peter hopes that the suit is nowhere near the rest of the boys.

“ _Wade_ ,” Peter replies in the same strong tone as his lover and moves towards him.

Snaking his hands around Peter’s waist so Tony can’t see them, Wade quietly asks, “what the hell is going on because when I left the house this morning, you were not pregnant and if you were Whitey and Yellow would be spilling the beans by now.”

“Wade, remember all those times when I brought home stray dogs from the streets?” Peter answers, his own hands sliding their way over Wade’s own, “well, this is like that, except that it includes a bunch of babies who used to be, and still are, superheroes.”

“Petey, that is the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard.” He blandly remarks, almost an exasperated look on his scarred face, “I’m a little mad that it’s actually happening to me.”

“I’ll explain more later, I promise.” Peter acknowledges, cupping their hands together in a small plea. “For now, please clean the bedsheets. I know it’s a lot to ask but-”

“As long as you handle the dirty work, I’ll play along, okay?” Cutting him off, he raises a hand to quiet him. There’s an annoyed but loving look in his eyes, and a warm smile appears on Peter’s face, along with the desire to kiss him in front of everyone. A soft “thank you” leaves his lips as he returns to comfort Tony.

“Don’t worry about a thing, we’ll take care of you.” He kneels against the side of the tub, which is now half full and dips his hand to feel the lukewarm water against his hand. When he glances over to Tony, a grouchy look is plastered on his baby-face. “What?”

“Ou fwends wit dadpo,” he responded, still having an incoherent speech impediment.

Peter gives a small smile, “don’t be like that, Wade is very sweet.”

“No,” Tony whines, his face becoming cross. Peter doesn’t even want to think about how he’ll react to their relationship.

“Please, Tony, it’s only for a little while.” He begs him, giving him pleading eyes to get to, at least, try to get along with his boyfriend.

The little philanthropist replies with silence, the grumpy face revealing all Peter needs to know. Picking him up off the toilet, Peter gently lowers him into the water, letting his little feet touch the surface. “Alright, then, but he’s still going to be here even if you don’t want him to be. Is it too hot?”

A shake of his head is enough for Peter as he lowers the rest of his little body into the water. “There we are. Now, you stay right here and I’m going to grab my phone.”

“No!” Tony cries, his small fingers reaching out and latching onto Peter’s

“It’ll only be for a moment.” A rapid shake of his head makes Peter roll his eyes, ”I’m calling Steve then.”

Before Tony can protest, Peter does as he said and the next thing he hears is the pitter-patter of two pairs of feet; Steve and Bucky. The two arrive as a pair with Peter’s cell phone in tow. Once they spot Tony in the bath, his back towards them, their immediate reaction is to bug Peter into letting them hop in too. He nods as Bruce’s number dials in his ear. By the time Bruce picks up, both boys are stripped and entered the water.

“Hello?” The most tired sounding voice exits the other end.

“Dr. Banner, were you just asleep?” Peter questions, his eyes falling on Stephen as he too enters the multi-bath.

“Oh, Peter, I’m so sorry!” At this point, Bruce has jolted awake and begins speaking a mile a minute, “I headed back to the tower after dropping you all off and started researching for what I could do! I haven’t even gone shopping yet! What’s going on? Is something wrong?”

“Dr. Banner, we’re fine, well, not all of us.” His voice lowers as best as it can, “Tony had a slight accident and now they’re all piled in the tub.”

A long, heavy sigh blows into his ear, “God, I’m really an idiot, aren’t I. I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

Laughing, Peter smiles back at the boys, who are now playfully splashing each other, “take your time, Dr. Banner, they’ll be distracted long enough.”

They both share a goodbye, letting Peter return to the group and start cleaning them up. It was going to be a long night.

After their bath, each boy was wrapped in a fluffy, warm towel, everyone except Stephen. Levi had wrapped him up once Peter had gotten him dry enough (to be honest, Peter’s enjoys having Levi around as a helping cloak.) Otherwise, the boys are content and warm sitting on the couch.

The bedsheets were finally done around 6 o’clock and both him and Wade fitted the brown plaid blankets perfectly back on the bed and, by the time they were done, a knock on the door interrupted any sort of lovey-dovey moments the two would share afterwards.

“I wasn’t sure which would fit them, so I just grabbed a whole bunch and this is the result.” Bruce recollected, running a slow hand through his hair. He certainly looked like an exhausted parent, even after carrying the large, brown box he brought with him.

“They’ll be fine, thank you so much. Now, go eat a normal dinner and get some sleep. We won’t bother you tomorrow so you can research.” Peter instructs, feeling like a demanding parent himself.

He laughs and turns towards the door, leaving the large box of baby products in their care. “I’ll do my best.”

“Let’s get this bad boy opened then, shall we, my darling Petey-Pie?” Wade calls out once Bruce has gone, clapping his hands together and rubbing them. They open the box and are blasted by the smell of baby powder and plastic.

Inside resides a large pack of diapers, around eight sippy cups, a few bottles (for Tony, obviously), many jars of baby food, a few pacifiers, a set of baby monitors, a changing table that needs to be built, a small playpen, some baby bathroom products, some buildable high chairs, a few stuffed animals, and a large amount of baby clothes. It’s a lot to swallow that even Wade is taken aback.

“We are never going to want kids after this, aren’t we?” Peter asks, pulling one of the stuffed animals out of the box.

“I don’t doubt your thinking, Petey.” Wade sighs, covering his nose from the smell.

They quickly got to work, laying out all of the contents out onto the floor into piles. While Wade sets up the changing table, Peter gets each boy changed into a diaper, in which there is a lot of kicking and screaming from mostly Tony and, of all people, Bucky, and one of the many footie pajamas. Stephen wears a green and blue striped one, Steve in a light blue one with monkeys, Bucky dressed in a white one with penguins, and Tony sports a red one covered in dog paw prints.

Then they’re all fed and burped, Peter read online that they needed to do that, and all is well before bedtime. The two of them finish assembling the high chairs, placing the baby food, sippy cups and bottles in any empty cabinets, laying out the baby shampoo and body wash under the bathroom sink, and setting the rest of the baby products in Peter’s second bedroom.

“Are you gonna leave me because I agreed to do this?” Peter asks, repeating the day’s events while he and Wade lay exhausted on their main bed, snuggling close with the door closed.

Wade moves his head to look down at him with a concerned look. “What the hell are you talking about, baby?”

“Okay, we are so setting up a swear jar for you.” He giggles, rotating his head to look up, “I meant how I took up Dr. Banner and Mr. Thor’s babysitting offer.”

“Honey, it’s fine. Playing real-life House could be fun.” His fingers caress Peter’s forearm as he kisses the top of his head. “Plus, you don’t often get an offer from Thruce every now and then.”

“Wade, we have to keep them here for who knows how long. This isn’t some game to play, this could get dangerous.” He sits up, staring his lover straight in the eye, “I’m going to need you to take over patrol until I know they’re safe in this house. And no killing.”

Wade playfully scoffs, a chapped smile appearing on his face, “alright, Mommy, but there better be a reward for me after all of this.”

Blushing at the silly pet name, Peter rolls his eyes but doesn’t retort with one of his own. “What is it you want?”

“Well, I wanna do a lot of things to you. I wanna make love to you, have you squirming and begging me to move a little faster. I really want to massage your prostate with my fingers, stretching your pretty little hole open for my big cock. I want those pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock as much as I want mine around yours. I want to make your body mine in every way, worshipping you with my mouth and my hands until your cock is red and aching and leaking. I want you to pound your thick cock into me until I'm being pressed so hard into the mattress, struggling for air. God, I really want all those things, Petey.” Wade recites like he rehearsed these lines in a mirror, his voice husky and gentle in Peter’s ear as his hands grope his lower region.

“Kinky,” He giggles, grinding into him, but stopping suddenly, kissing Wade's nose, and pushing himself away, “I’d like that very much, but not at the moment, we can’t have sex while there are three babies, who have no idea about us, crawling around the apartment.”

“Then we’ll save it for another time. Let’s get them to bed, shall we, Mommy?” He says, getting up from their comfy spot.

With a red face, he moves towards the edge of the bed. “Y-You better not call me that in front-”

“Oh, sweet baby boy, I fully intend to.” That playful Wade Winston Wilson smile is plastered across his face again as Peter follows him out of their bedroom.

All four boys sit sleepily on the bed, snuggling close to one of the many stuffed animals. Bucky has taken interest in a stuffed goat while Steve’s taken an interest in holding onto Bucky. Tony snuggles close by to Stephen, even though they probably weren’t that close earlier.

Levi is close by, laying across the chair. Once both men have picked up a tired baby, Peter gestures it to place itself flat on the bed, knowing that a baby needs a firm surface to sleep on.

“When did you learn to speak cape?” Wade asks, his voice a whisper.

“One, Levi is a cloak, not a cape. Two, when the two of us met five months ago.” He replied, smirking as he rearranges each of them on their back with one of the pacifiers in their mouths, another tip he learned. Soon, they’re all asleep without a care in the world and the day is done.

“Do you think they’ll sleep through the night?”

“A few websites said they’ll be up again in a few hours, either for changing or for food. I’ll take care of it.” Peter shakes his head, answering his question while setting up the baby monitors. One he leaves in his second room while the other he takes with them.

“Well then, I deserve a cuddle session then.” His lover suggests, even though it’s not much of a suggestion. “The rest of the kids got Mommy all day today, and Daddy deserves some lovin’”

Peter laughs, looping his arms around Wade’s course neck, “Why in the world am _I_ the mom?”

Wade gives him a look, one that forces him to question their nightly endeavors. “You gotta be kidding, all those times you called me ‘Daddy’ never existed? Even they won’t deny that you do.”

”That’s not fair and it still doesn’t explain anything.” He scoffs, a little embarrassed that Wade remembered those nights.

“Well, I’m not the one writing this shit, baby, so just go with the flow.” He replies, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and lifting Peter’s legs to straddle around his thighs.

“Fine, but, again, don’t you dare say it in front of everybody else,” Peter grumbles, tucking his head into Wade’s shoulder.

“You have my word,” Wade places his chin on the soft brown hair on Peter’s head, nuzzling his nose into it to breathe in the lingering smell of his shampoo from that morning.

The two of them slowly readjusted their position, relaxing comfortably on the bed, when Peter softly giggles, “I don’t know if I do or don’t doubt that.”

“I’ll try,” his lover chuckles in response.

In their warm and cuddly position, Peter relaxes into his lover’s arms to escape from the long day. Their nights would usually end like this, cuddled close to one another while the peace and quiet of the apartment lull the two of them into a light slumber; even Wade once mentioned that Whitey and Yellow would mellow out in the evening. One piled on top of the other, the shared warmth between their bodies after sex or patrol was better than any warm shower or bedding would ever be. And that’s how they like it, that’s how they’ve always been, with fingers intertwined and unsaid but known ‘I love you’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this? Because I had fun writing it.  
> I probably won't update this fic unless I need a break from school or my other works, so don't expect this to pop up in the tags anytime soon.
> 
> Self Promotion (because why not)  
> Follow my Instagram (if you can and if you want) @clp_a_fanfic_writer to get updates on what's going on in my life.


End file.
